Ex-Elemental Tanothor
Ex-Elemental Tanothor is an evolution variant of Gatanothor. An Ex-Elemental Tanothor debuted in Ultraman One (Season 4). Appearance Same as Gatanothor, but with rainbow-colored stripes on his shell, as well as on his pincers and tentacles. History Ultraman One Season 4 After the original Gatanothor from the Monster Graveyard is revived by the efforts of Virus, Ultraman Emperor and Belial. Being part of the Virus Army, he fought against Xena, One and Giga on Planet Stormy while Windy went into hiding. Fighting a losing battle, the three elite Ultras merged together and become Ultraman Contrast, destroying the beast. His spirit was collected by Virus and later fused him alongside with Hell-Death, creating Death Tanothor. With the Chimera Kaiju's death, Ex-Elemental Tanothor finally perished for good. Light and Darkness Ex-Elemental Tanothor appear in this series as the first Hell Beast summoned by Civilisation and fought a violent battle with Spectrum before finally getting defeated. OrbGeed Taisen Ex-Elemental Tanothor (referred to as EX Elementanozoa) appears in this Taisen, both by himself and as a component of the returning Deathtanozoa. Powers and Weapons *'Tentacles': Like the original, Ex-Elemental Tanothor has tentacles around his shell and heads, which can be used to constrict foes. **'Lightning Shock': Upon contact with foes, the tentacles can both drain their energy and deliver painful electric shocks to them. **'Fire Thrower': The tentacles can be engulfed in flames and used to slam foes, delivering great damage. They can reach temperatures of up to 1000 degrees celsius. **'Pincers': Like Gatanothor, he has four giant pincers on the ends of his longest tentacles. *'Agility': Ex-Elemental Tanothor is terrifyingly agile for his size and weight, as he can move quickly on land or in the sea. **'Flight': Ex-Elemental Tanothor can somehow fly at great speeds. *'Shell': Ex-Elemental Tanothor's shell has a layer of hard, rocky armour. It protected him from One, Xena and Giga's attacks, but was helpless against Contrast's attacks and Spectrum's dark powers. **'Blinding Flash': From his shell, he can release a flash of light, which is able to blind foes or painfully burn them. *'Tanothor Beam': A beam of purple energy from his hand, able to reduce anything in its path to dust or particles. It can also turn foes into stone, or be used as a series of energy blasts. *'Ice Breath': A breath of ice from his mouth which can freeze foes. *'Fire Breath': A breath of fire from his mouth which can burn foes painfully. *'Elemental Darkness': Ex-Elemental Tanothor can produce clouds of darkness, or simply shroud himself in dark energies, which can empower himself or weaken his foes. *'Water Field': He can create a water field, which represents the South Pacififc Ruins, to use the environment to his advantage. **'Water Current': During his battle with One, Xena and Giga, he created water around himself, utilizing water currents to slam his opponents with waves. *'Speech': Something that is not shown by the original, Ex-Elemental Tanothor is able to communicate with his foes in their own language, talking to Ultras and showing others his emotions. Trivia *While being more powerful, this variant of Gatanothor is an "agile type" compared to the original variant being the "brutal type", being lighter in weight and smaller in size, and being an elemental beast as well. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Light and Darkness Series Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Hell-Beasts Category:Light and Darkness Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Gatanothor Variants Category:EX Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Mollusk Kaiju